Aresztowany za błędy ortograficzne
Wierzcie lub nie, ale raz byłem aresztowany na jedną noc z powodu błędów ortograficznych, w dodatku nie moich xD Był u mnie na osiedlu taki typek, zresztą z nim do podstawówki chodziłem, który miał ksywę GŻEGŻUŁ, bo raz taki podpis nasprejował na ścianie, podczas, gdy na nazwisko miał Grzegrzółka xD Gżegżuł już w podbazie nie był zbyt bystry, a różnej maści substancje odurzające przyjmowane przez niego systematycznie od początku gimbazy nie poprawiły jego kondycji intelektualnej. Był oczywiście 100% sebixem i z samej gimbazy go wyjebali z dwa razy. Potem zaczął napierdalać jakieś dziesiony, kraść radia itd. Natomiast jako, że ja byłem "swój", bo mnie kojarzył z podbazy i ośki, to kontakty mieliśmy dobre i raz czy dwa rozpiliśmy nawet razem browar. Pewnego wieczora szedłem do sklepu, na ławce siedzi Gżegżuł z jakimś ziomkiem, pozdrawia mnie ELO MORDECZKO i zagaduje, czy ma dem szluge. Dałem, stanąłem z nimi, palimy i gadamy co tam - jak tam. Nagle z krzaków wychodzą bagiety i się burzą, że przy ławce stoją butelki po alko - nie wiem, czy Gżegżuł to wcześniej wypił czy ktoś inny, no ale stały. Wiadomo, od razu spisywanie, ja daję dowód, a Gżegżuł mówi, że nie ma dokumentów. NO DOBRA TO PAN POD DANE I MY SPRAWDZIMY PRZEZ CENTRALE. W11 TU 301 ODBIÓR, SPRAWDŹCIE NAM DELIKWENTA. JAK NA IMIE? SEBASTIAN NAZWISKO? GŻEGŻUŁKA JAK? GRZEGŻÓŁKA GŻE-GRZU-ŁKA, PRZYJĄŁEŚ MARIAN? WEŹ PRZELITERUJ GIE JAK GRAŻYNA... JAK SIĘ TO PANA NAZWISKO PISZE? W tym momencie ja już parsknąłem śmiechem, a bagietmajster wkurwiony A PANU CO TAK WESOŁO? ZARAZ KIESZENIE SPRAWDZIMY Teraz wchodzi Gżegżuł NO GRZEGŻÓŁKA NO ALE JAKIE 'ŻET' SIĘ PYTAM? Z KROPKĄ CHYBA MARIAN ODBIÓR SPRAWDŹ NAM GŻEGŻUŁKA PRZEZ ŻET Z KROPKO GŻE-GŻ.... A JAKIE 'Ó'? Teraz już kurwa nie wytrzymałem i ryknąłem im śmiechem prosto w twarz. Ci bagietmajstrzy już byli niesamowicie wkurwieni sytuacją, więc OOO A WIDZĘ, ŻE KOLEGA TO TROCHĘ ZA DUŻO DZISIAJ WYPIŁ. POJEDZIEMY NA ALKOMAT Wezwali kurwa radiowóz, czekamy w piątkę, a Gżegżuł siedzi na ławce i zapatrzony w chodnik pod nosem sylabizuje szeptem swoje nazwisko, licząc sylaby na palcach xD GŻE-GŻUŁ-KA, GŻE-GRZÓ-ŁKA, GRZE-GRZUŁ-KA Więc ja dalej kisłem, a bagiety coraz bardziej się wkurwiały, że niby się z nich śmieję xD W końcu zapakowali mnie do bagietowozu i powieźli na owiany złą sławą komisariat przy ulicy Malczewskiego, którego gościnne progi, jak wkrótce miało się okazać, stały się na kolejnych kilkanaście godzin zarówno moim domem, jak i miejscem kaźni. Co opiszę jutro, elo. Podjeżdżamy na komisariat, wprowadzają mnie na dyżurkę, ale ich przez radio wydzwonili, że gdzieś znowu mają jechać, więc mnie tylko oddali typowi ,co na tej dyżurce siedział WEŹ GO NA ALKOMAT A CO ZROBIŁ? WESOŁEK TAKI KURWA, PODŚMIECHUJKI Z FUNKCJONARIUSZY. WIDAĆ, ŻE NADŹGANY Typ mnie przejął, zaprowadził do pokoju z alkomatem, gdzie siedział jakiś inny policjant WEŹ GO ZBADAJ, PATROL OBRAŻAŁ NAJEBANY Wydmuchałem 0.3 promila, bo przed wyjściem z domu wypiłem z dwa piwa, a jak szedłem do sklepu po więcej to właśnie Gżegżuła spotkałem. Typ mi dał wynik na paragonie, zaprowadził do takiego pokoju, gdzie było kilka klatek a przed nimi stolik i kazał w jednej z tych klatek siedzieć, ale drzwi od niej nie zamknął. Siedzę, czekam, w klatkach obok jakieś seby i żule pozamykane też czekają. Mnie nie zamknęli, bo gołym okiem widać, że im nic nie zrobię ani nie spierdolę xD Po chwili przyszedł policjant, taki kurwa brzuchaty były ZOMOwiec z wąsami koło 50tki, jak z filmów xD TY NA PRZYSTANKU NAJEBANY KRZYCZAŁEŚ HWDP JAK ZOBACZYŁEŚ RADIOWÓZ? NIC Z TYCH RZECZ, PANIE WŁADZO, JA GRZECZNY CHŁOPAK HEHE TA? NO TO ZARA KURWA ZOBACZYMY, SIADAJ TU KONDONIE Ja już obsrany, że tu się sprawy rozwijają jak w jakiejś kurwa Symetrii - co jakiś bagieciarz przyjdzie, to mnie oskarża o coraz cięższe zbrodnie, zaraz będzie, że policjanta nożem pchnąłem xD Posadził mnie przy tym stoliku, wyjął protokół, z 5 minut coś tam pisał bez słowa, a potem zaczął hehe przesłuchanie i pyta co odpierdoliłem. Chciałem go podejść chwytem retorycznym, że najpierw takie niby niezwiązane pytanie zadam, a potem się rozsupła cała kwestia, on się zaśmieje serdecznie, poklepie mnie po plecach, powie SORY MŁODY POMYŁKA HEHE i mnie puszczą. No to walę z grubej rury zabiegiem retorycznym, czy wie, jak się pisze Grzegrzółka. Oj kurwa, nie zadziałało. Jeb-jeb-jeb-jeb-jeb, jeszcze nie zdążyłem odpowiednio zaakcentować ostatniego słowa, a już mnie z plaskuna po mordzie wychlastał jak jakiś kurwa Obeliks rzymianina. center Wszystkie patologi co siedział zamknięte w klatkach dookoła skoczyły do krat i drą mordę EEEE ZOSTAW KURWO CHŁOPACZYNE i się rzucają jak w zoo xD Zrobił się taki kociokwik, że pół komendy się zleciało i napierdalają pałkami w te kraty, żeby sebów uspokoić, co w sumie tylko podnosiło napięcie. Wobec mnie została podjęta błyskawiczna decyzja JAK NAJEBANY JEST TO I TAK Z NIM KURWA NIE MA CO GADAĆ DZISIAJ, DAWAJCIE GO NA DÓŁ, WIDZICIE CO TUTAJ NAM NAODPIERDALAŁ Na dołek trafiałem więc już jako animator niepokojów społecznych i buntów więziennych xD Na dołku mi zabrali sznurówki, telefon, pasek, potem hehe przysiady, czyli mówiąc wprost zaglądanie w dupę xD Potem jeb do celi. Nie powiem, moim pierwszym zmartwieniem było jak wytłumaczę mame, że wyszedłem do sklepu i wróciłem następnego dnia, a drugim, czy mnie tam pod celą ktoś nie wyrucha xD W celi siedziało dwóch typów w średnim wieku. Powiedziałem tylko SIEMA i siadam na swoje hehe kojo, czyli kawałek betonu wystający nad podłogę xD Wypytywali się ogólnie co tu robię, to powiedziałem, że za obrazę funkcjonariusza xD 15 minut nie minęło i jeszcze nam dorzucili dla towarzystwa jednego z tych sebów, co siedział wcześniej w klatce koło mnie, a potem w mojej obronie wyklinał policjantów. NO MAŁOLAT DOBRZE Z NIMI POJECHAŁEŚ SZTYWNO TRZEBA SIĘ TRZYMAĆ KURWA I SIĘ NIE ROZJEBAĆ, PIERDOLIĆ POLICJE CAŁY CZAS BO TO GESTAPO JEBANE I zaczyna do mnie jechać taką grypserą, że może co trzecie słowo rozumiałem i zazwyczaj było to KURWA xD W swoim wywodzie czasami robił pauzy, jakby oczekując mojej wypowiedzi, więc wtedy mówiłem tylko NO, DOKŁADNIE ZIOMUŚ, JEBAĆ KURWY Na szybko wykminiłem, że JEBAĆ KURWY jest sformułowaniem dosyć ogólnym, pozostawiającym pewne pole do interpretacji -dyskutant ma prawo sobie pomyśleć, że mam na myśli dokładnie te same kurwy co on, czyli że się z nim zgadzam xD podczas, gdy w rzeczywistości nie miałem pojęcia co mówi xD Tę technikę zastosowałem zresztą z powodzeniem kilka miesięcy później, gdy idąc nocą przez pewną niewielką miejscowość zostałem przez lokalnych kibiców zapytany za kim jestem, ale o tym innym razem xD Zadziałało to bardzo dobrze, ale niestety rozmowa zaraz zeszła na to, kto kogo zna, a tak się składa, że ja nie znam nikogo. TY MAŁOLAT A KOGO ZNASZ YYY EEE NOOOO GŻEGŻUŁA ZNAM A TO JA GO NIE ZNAM, A ADIEGO ZNASZ? NOOOO CHYBA COŚ KOJARZĘ, ALE ZNAM JESZCZE TAKIEGO ZIOMKA CO Z GŻEGŻUŁEM SIĘ BUJA, TYLKO KSYWY ZAPOMNIAŁEM, NO TAKI ŁYSY - miałem tutaj na myśli typa, który siedział z Gżegżułem na ławce jak mnie zawinęli xD TEN ŁYSY CO PRZY POLACH MIESZKA, TEN OD NORBIEGO? NO NO CHYBA TEN Czułem, że długo tak nie pociągnę i zaraz nieopatrznie skłamię, że znam kogoś, kogo znać nie powinienem, bo na przykład jest z moim towarzyszem niewoli skonfliktowany, ew. nie trzymał się sztywno cały czas i się rozjebał. Na szczęście rozmowę przerwał policjant, który wszedł do celi i ogłosił, że mamy zapierdalać po koce i materace i możemy iść do kibla zapalić szluga. Ja szlugów nie miałem, bo to je między innymi szedłem kupić jak spotkałem Gżegżuła, ale Seba spod celi kazał jednemu z dwóch pozostałych współwięźniów nas poczęstować xD Z tymi dwoma typami była taka opcja, że jeden miał sprawę za to, że kopnął psa sąsiadki, bo się z nią kłócił na klatce i pies na niego szczekał. Ona mu założyła sprawę, ale on zmienił adres i nikomu nie powiedział, więc nie dochodziły do niego przez rok wezwania na rozprawy i w końcu za nim wysłali list gończy xD Systemowi administracyjno-mundurowemu objawił się dopiero, jak dostał pracę w jakimś supermarkecie i go zgłosili do ZUS i wtedy po niego przyszło z 6 tajniaków do tej jego Żabki, bo w końcu wielki bandyta, od roku poszukiwany xD Drugi typ był jeszcze lepszy, bo sobie urządził na imieninach ciotki mortal kombat z familią xD Z tego co opowiadał wychodziło, że u nich każde spotkanie rodzinne kończyło się MMA i istniała nawet nieformalna sieć sojuszy, która jednak była dynamiczna jak w Grze o Tron xD Z NIMI TO TAK ZAWSZE. WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT, BUZI-BUZI, JEDNA FLASZKA, DRUGA, A POTEM SIĘ ZACZYNA PROSZEM JA CIEBIE BANDEROZA. A TEN SKURWYSYN MÓJ BRAT, TO JESZCZE JAK NA WIELKANOC SIĘ NAPIERDALALIŚMY ZE SZWAGREM I JEGO SYNEM, TO ZA MNĄ BYŁ, TEGO SIOSTRZEŃCA RÓWNO NAPIERDALAŁ, A TERAZ MNIE KURWA KRZESŁEM PRZEZ PLECY. MNIE, WŁASNEGO BRATA! JA JUŻ NIE MAM BRATA!!! Potem dostaliśmy do jedzenia ten słynny chleb ze smalcem, o którym pamiętał Wilku WDZ w utworze pt. Nienawiść i poszliśmy spać. Rano mnie zabrali z dołka i kazali spierdalać do domu. Jeszcze na koniec zapytali I CO, NAUCZYŁEŚ SIĘ CZEGOŚ? TAK NO I DOBRZE, Odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, bo w końcu dowiedziałem się od Seby spod mojej celi, że sztywno się trzeba trzymać kurwa i się nie rozjebać. Kategoria:Pasta